Von Riesenspinnen und anderen Heldentaten
by Ellaisintheair
Summary: Eine weitere Episode von klein Legolas und Papa Thranduil. Dieses Mal geht es um Königreiche und die Kunst sie zu regieren.
1. Episode1

**Von Riesenspinnen und anderen Heldentaten**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nichts was auch nur im entferntesten an Tolkien oder eines seiner Werke erinnern könnte gehört mir._

****

**_Autor_****_: _**_Finda_

**_Dank_**_: Vielen dank an Adri, die dieses mal meine Muse war *hihi*_

_Ein kleines, wenn auch verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch, ich hoffe es gefällt euch, natürlich dürft ihr mir sehr gerne eure Kommentare dalassen *hihi*_

Verschlafen tapste die winzige Gestalt die schier endlosen Gänge entlang, die Zielstrebigkeit ihrer Schritte nur hie und da durch ein herzhaftes Gähnen unterbrechend. Ab und an würde das Kind einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zurück werfen, sich fortwährend versichernd, das ihm keine ungebetenen Augenpaare folgten. Doch es waren einzig und allein Fackeln, die seinen Weg säumten. Ihre flackernden Flammen tauchten die weiten Hallen in warmes Licht, ließen ihre majestätischen Höhen erst gänzlich offenbar werden. 

Aber die kleine Gestalt schien nicht interessiert zu sein an prächtigen Hallen oder kunstfertigen Schnitzereien. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt vielmehr den wundervollen Gesängen, die des Kindes Ohr erreichten, die feierlich zu verkünden schienen, dass es sich auf dem rechten Weg befand. Unversehens wurden Schritte beschleunigt und Vorsicht nicht mehr walten gelassen. Das Ziel war nah. 

Kichernd lugte das Kind um die letzte Ecke, die es von der großen Halle trennte. Schon konnte es den verlockenden Lichtschein erkennen, der durch die offenen Saaltüren einladend nach draußen schien, schon konnte es das vergnügte Lachen der anwesenden Elben vernehmen- und lag nicht gar das Aroma von köstlichen Speisen in der Luft? Nicht mehr fähig seine Neugier noch länger zu zügeln, schlich es sich auf leisen Sohlen an die Tür heran.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Munde starrte das Kind auf die sich ihm bietende Szenerie. In der großen Halle brannten Tausende von Kerzen, die den Raum beinahe taghell erstrahlen ließen. Viele in prächtige Roben gekleidete Elben waren um einen großen Kamin gescharrt, erfreuten sich an dem behaglich prasselnden Feuer. Ab und an würde einer von ihnen seine glockenhelle Stimme erheben und ein fröhliches Lied anstimmen. Dann wiederum erzählte man sich lustige Begebenheit, um die übrigen Elben damit zu erheitern. 

Gebannt ging das kleine Kind immer weiter in den Raum hinein, die erstaunten Blicke der Erwachsenen nicht im geringsten wahrnehmend. Wie alles so schön funkelte und glitzerte. Unwillkürlich musste es lachen, so sehr schlug ihn alles in seinen Bann. Plötzlich gelang es dem Sprössling zwischen all den riesigen Gestalten am Kamin ein vertrautes Gesicht auszumachen. 

„Adar!" Noch bevor der Angesprochene überhaupt wusste wie ihm geschah fühlte er sich auch schon von einem blonden Wirbelwind umarmt und auf die Wange geküsst.

„Legolas!" Lachend ging der Elb in die Knie, erwiderte liebevoll die stürmische Begrüßung. „Solltest du nicht schon längst im Bett liegen?" Seinen Worten die nötige Strenge verleihend, zog er gehaltvoll eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, doch der kleine Junge schien sich davon nicht im mindesten beeindrucken zu lassen. 

„Aber Adar, ich bin doch noch überhaupt gar nicht müde, und Iarbeleth auch nicht.", Wie um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen hielt er seinem Vater ein Wollknäuel unter die Nase, dem man bei näherem Hinsehen durchaus eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Teddybär zusprechen würde können. Das aufklaffen seines Mund zu einem unverhohlenem Gähnen überspielte Legolas geflissentlich, indem er seinen Vater schnell auf etwas anderes hinwies: „Und schau", verkündete er also stolz, „ich hab sogar an meine Pantoffeln gedacht. Meine Füße sind ganz warm." Plötzlich konnte sich auch Thranduil ein gütiges Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen. Nicht zum ersten und auch bestimmt nicht zum letzten Mal fragte er sich, wie es seinem Sohn bloß jedes Mal aufs neue gelang ihn mit nur einem einzigen Blick aus seinen großen blauen Kulleraugen zu entwaffnen. 

„Ich sehe schon, du hast an alles gedacht mein Sohn." Anerkennend blickte er Legolas an.  Nur das erheiterte Zucken seiner Mundwinkel verriet, dass er den falsch herum angezogenen Schlafmantel seines Sprösslings durchaus bemerkt hatte. „Und angekleidet hast du dich auch alleine?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, denn eine Frage.

„Ja Adar, ganz alleine, ich bin doch schon groß." Lachend platzierte das Kind einen weiteren feuchten Schmatzer auf Thranduils Wange. Die übrigen Anwesenden schauten Vater und Sohn vergnügt zu. Es war eine wahre Wonne ihren sonst so gestrengen König dermaßen sanft und vergnügt zu sehen. Auch für Thranduils Seele bedeutete Legolas glückliches Lachen heilender Balsam. Seitdem seine geliebte Frau gen Westen gezogen war, lebte er einzig und allein für das Lachen seines Sohnes. 

„Ich hab dich lieb, Adar." Thranduils Herz machte einen Sprung. Ja, diese Momente waren es wahrlich wert gelebt zu werden. 

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Legolas. Nichts desto trotz müssen kleine Elbenkinder zu dieser fortgeschrittenen Stunde längst im Bett sein- auch wenn sie schon groß sein mögen.", setzte er noch vorsichtshalber dazu, Legolas Protest zuvorkommend. „Komm kleiner Stern, ich werde dich zu Bett bringen." Damit erhob er sich wieder. Auffordernd reichte er seinem Sohn eine Hand, doch der schien ganz und gar nicht gewillt zu sein in absehbarer Zukunft seine Ruhstatt aufzusuchen. 

„Aber Adar, das geht doch nicht." Die Stimme des Jungen war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Verschwörerisch stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Dabei hielt er sich an den Hosen seines Vaters fest, sodass dieser sich ein weiteres mal zu ihm hinabbeugen musste. Aufs höchste amüsiert wartete der König auf das was nun kommen würde. 

„Und wieso geht das nicht?" Der Elbenkönig senkte seine Stimme zu einem ähnlich konspirativem Flüstern. 

„Da ist eine Riesenspinne in meinem Schrank, Iarbeleth hat sie auch gesehen.", wisperte er, Thranduil mit großen Augen anschauend. Verständnisvoll nickte dieser. 

„Soso, eine Riesenspinne also, dass ist wirklich ein guter Grund nicht schlafen zu können.", scheinbar nachdenklich legte er seine Stirn in Falten, „allerdings frage ich mich, wie eine Riesenspinne in deinen Schrank hineinpassen sollte." Doch auch dafür hatte das Kind bereits eine plausible Antwort parat. 

„Es ist ja auch nur eine ganz kleine Riesenspinne, Adar.", verkündete Legolas, gerade so als sei es die einleuchtendste Sache der Welt. Das man seinen Eltern aber auch alles gleich zehn mal erklären musste. Des ständigen Kniens müde werdend nahm Thranduil seinen Sprössling kurzerhand auf den Arm. Dabei kam er nicht umhin herzhaft zu lachen.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun, damit du wieder sicher schlafen kannst?" Während er ganz offensichtlich angestrengt am grübeln war, legte der Elbenjunge seine kleine Stupsnase in Falten. Doch plötzlich schien ihm eine Lösung für ihr kleines Problem eingefallen zu sein. Aufgeregt wandte er sich wieder Thranduil zu. 

„Wie müssen sie verjagen, Adar." Nun voller Tatendrang strampelte er sich aus seines Vaters festem Griff frei und fasste ihn bei der Hand, buxierte ihn aus der Tür hinaus. Unversehens fand sich der Elbenkönig in den weiten Hallen wieder. Lediglich die Stimme seines ersten und engsten Beraters war noch zu vernehmen.

„Aber Majestät, wie sollen wir nun in dieser Angelegenheit verfahren?" Thranduil lachte.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Vinyanaur. Das hat Zeit bis morgen, nun müssen wir erst einmal Spinnen jagen." Verblüfft schauten die Elben ihrem König hinterher. So ausgelassen hatten sie ihn seit dem Verlust seiner geliebten Frau niemals wieder erleben dürfen. 

*~*~*

„Psst Adar, wir müssen ganz leise sein." Um seinen Worten den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen, tat Legolas so als verschlösse er seinen Mund mit einem imaginären Schlüssel, den er anschließend wegwarf. Zum Zeichen dass er verstanden hatte wiederholte Thranduil diese Geste. Lediglich das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel und das Leuchten seiner Augen zeugten von seinem Amüsement über den Sohnemann. Welch ein Wunder dieses Kind doch war. 

„Da vorne in dem Schrank." Thranduil konnte Legolas Worte mehr an den Bewegungen seiner Lippen ablesen, als tatsächlich hören. 

„Bist du dir sicher?", erwiderte der König ebenso leise, Pfeil und Bogen in Position bringend. Legolas hatte strikt darauf bestanden sich der Spinne in keinem Fall unbewaffnet zu stellen. Als Antwort nickte das Kind nur und versteckte sich hinter den Beinen seines Vaters, Iarbeleth fest an sich geklammert. 

„Na dann wollen wir der kleinen Riesenspinne aber mal eine Lektion erteilen."

„Psst." Warnend legte Legolas seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. Wenn sein Vater nicht bald leise sein würde, hätte die Spinne leichtes Spiel mit ihnen. Aber er vertraute seinem Adar, schließlich war er der stärkste und mutigste Krieger ganz Mittelerdes. Er würde die Spinne schon verjagen. Als Thranduil dann vorsichtig die Schranktüre einen Spalt breit öffnete, hielt Legolas vor lauter Spannung die Luft an.

„Pass auf, Adar!" Laut machte er seinen Ängsten Luft, seinen eigenen Ermahnungen zur Stille nicht mehr gehorchend. Doch die Sorgen hätten unbegründeter nicht sein können. Schneller noch als er schauen konnte, hatte sein Vater auch schon zwei Pfeile in seinen Kleiderschrank abgefeuert. Nachdem er daraufhin die Türe ganz geöffnet hatte, war weit und breit keine Spinne mehr zu sehen. 

„Du hast sie verjagt, du hast sie verjagt. Du bist der beste Adar der Welt." In seinem Siegestaumel hüpfte Legolas vergnügt im Zimmer umher. Erst nachdem es einem lachenden Thranduil - wann hatte er zuletzt so viel gelacht? – gelungen war seinen Sprössling wieder einzufangen und auf den Arm zu nehmen, wollte der sich wieder beruhigen. 

„Und nun, da sämtliche Spinnen verjagt sind müssen alle Elbenjungs wieder in ihr Bett." Das bremste Legolas Enthusiasmus ein wenig, erkannte er doch am Blick seines Vaters, dass er sich dieses mal zu keiner wilden Pirsch mehr überreden lassen würde. Also fügte er sich vorläufig in sein Schicksal und ließ sich willig von seinem Adar in sein Bett bringen.

„Werden wir morgen wieder Spinnen jagen, Adar?" Thranduil lachte. 

„Wir werden sehen." Damit breitete er die für die kleine Kindergestalt viel zu groß scheinenden Bettlaken über Legolas aus, versicherte sich, dass sein Sohn und natürlich auch Iarbeleth gut zugedeckt waren.  

„Adar?"

„Hm?" 

„Ich bin noch überhaupt gar nicht müde." Der Elbenkönig setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich seinem Sohn liebevoll eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er lächelte. Aus der Decke lugte lediglich ein blonder Schopf hervor, der ihn für den Augenblick aus großen blauen Kinderaugen anschaute. Augen, die ihn so sehr an seine Frau erinnerten. Augen, denen er nur schwerlich einen Wunsch abschlagen konnte. 

„Soso und was meinst du was wir dagegen tun könnten?" Legolas schien zu überlegen. In Wunder beobachtete Thranduil wie die kleine Gestalt dabei ihre Nase in Falten legte- wie immer wenn sie angestrengt nachzudenken schien.

„Du könntest mir eine Geschichte erzählen. Du hast mir schon so lange keine Geschichte mehr erzählt. Bitte!" Als der Junge bemerkte, wie sein Vater weich zu werden begann, unterstrich er sein Flehen noch einmal durch einen taktisch geschickten Einwurf. „Bitteeeeeeeee!" Thranduil seufzte. Wo war bei diesem Kind nur die Unnachgiebigkeit, die seine Berater so fürchteten? 

„Also gut", vergnügt lächelte er seinen Sohn an, „dann rück etwas zur Seite." Damit zog er sich seine Schuhe aus, um es sich anschließend neben seinem Sprössling bequem machen zu können. Er konnte schon jetzt das Donnerwetter von Legolas Amme vernehmen, weil er seinen Sohn vom dringend benötigtem Schlaf abhielt. Mordors gesammelte Streitkräfte würden noch nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance gegen sie haben. Man sollte meinen sie wagte es nicht ihrem König zu wiedersprechen, doch wenn es um den jungen Prinzen ging, schien sie keine Etikette mehr zu kennen. Etwas wofür Thranduil sehr dankbar wahr- wusste er Legolas doch in liebenden Armen. 

„Nun mein Stern", fragte er den Jungen schließlich, als er sich neben ihm niedergelassen hatte, „was für eine Geschichte willst du denn hören?" 

„Erzähl mir von Nana, Adar." Legolas Antwort wurde von einem herzhaften Gähnen begleitet, dass er unauffällig zu verbergen suchte. Geborgenheit suchend, kuschelte er sich vertrauensvoll an seinen Vater, der sogleich einen Arm um ihn legte. 

„Von Nana,..." Unwillkürlich verstärkte Thranduil seine Umarmung, presste Legolas noch enger an sich. Seit ihrem Abschied hatte er nur mehr wenig von ihr gesprochen- zu nah waren die Schmerzen. Und doch hatte Legolas ein Recht darauf etwas über seine Mutter zu erfahren. Mit schwankender Stimme begann er schließlich zu erzählen. 

„Deine Nana war fähig auf jedes noch so traurige Gesicht ein Lächeln zu zaubern..."

*~*~*

Legolas spürte wie er dem Land der Träume entglitt, nur um dann festzustellen, dass er noch immer in der Umarmung seines Vaters lag. Erstaunt richtete er sich auf und erkannte in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, dass sein Adar wohl ebenfalls eingeschlafen sein musste. Bemüht darum ihn nicht zu wecken, griff er nach seinem Bettlaken und zog es bis zu Thranduils Schultern hinauf, ihn so zudeckend, wie dieser es einige Stunden vorher bei ihm selbst getan hatte. Anschließend platzierte er einen zärtlichen Kuss auf dessen Stirn und kuschelte sich erneut an ihn. 

„Ich hab die lieb, Adar." 

*~*~*

_adar=Vater,_

_nana=Mama_

*~*~*

_So hiermit wünsche ich noch allen Lesern ein frohes Weihnachtsfest:) und wenn ihr ganz lieb seid, dann lasst ihr mir auch noch einen Kommentar da? *g* Ich würde mich sehr freuen. _


	2. Episode2

**_A/N: _**_Oh! Mein! Gott__! Ihr habt keine Ahnung was für eine riesige Freude ihr mir mit euren vielen Reviews gemacht habt. Ihr seid einfach nur phantastisch. Mein Gott, 23 Reviews für ein kleines Kapitelchen *total platt ist* Vielen, vielen Dank! Das kann ich gar nicht oft genug sagen. Individuelle Antworten auf euer Feedback gibt's unter der Geschichte:)DANKE!!!_

_Für alle, die eventuell auch noch ‚Auf den ersten Apfel' von mir lesen. Das neue Kapitel ist schon seit zwei Wochen fertig, liegt aber noch bei meiner Beta. Doch sie hat gemeint in den nächsten Tagen:) Tut mir leid, dass es jetzt doch noch solange gedauert hat. Vielen Dank, Mara, dass du den Job für mich machst *umarm*  _

****

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nichts was auch nur im entferntesten an Tolkien oder eines seiner Werke erinnern könnte gehört mir._

_Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß mit einer weiteren Episode aus Legolas Kindertagen und hoffe ich enttäusche eure Erwartungen jetzt net, bitte seit doch so lieb und lasst mir wieder ein paar reviews da :-)_

Episode 2 Von Drachen und merkwürdigen Flugapparaten 

*~*~*

„Nun meine Herren, ich hoffe das ist eine Lösung, mit der wir alle leben können?" Abwartend schaute der Elbenkönig des Großen Grünwaldes in die Gesichter seiner engsten Berater, die linke Augenbraue gehaltvoll  in die Höhe gezogen. Allseits zustimmende Mienen ließen ihn hoffen, endlich einen Kompromiss zum gegenseitigen Einvernehmen gefunden zu haben. Er seufzte auf. Das Leben wurde nicht leichter mit dem Fortschreiten der Jahre. Nicht für die Elben seines Reiches. 

Unaufhörlich trieb ein gefährlicher Schatten sie Nordwärts, zwang sie, in tiefen Höhlen Zuflucht und Sicherheit zu suchen. Es schien kein Entkommen zu geben, kein Entweichen vor den scheußlichen Kreaturen, die im Schutze des Dunkels vorwärts rückten, ihre geliebte Heimat in einen Hort der Angst verwandelten. Oh, er schätzte diese Hallen, liebte sie und doch zeugten ihre steinernen Mauern jeden Tag aufs Neue von der ständigen Gefahr, der sie ausgesetzt waren. Einer Gefahr, die ihren Großen Grünwald, immer düsterer werden ließ. 

Doch er, Thranduil, war gewillt diese Hallen zu halten, den Wald nicht vollkommen dem Bösen zu überantworten. Er würde ihm trotzen, dem Schatten, nicht auch noch dieses Zuhause aufgeben. Das war er sich selbst und seinem Volk schuldig. Wohin sollten sie auch fliehen? Verängstigten Tieren gleich, waren sie bereits weit in den Norden getrieben worden. Es gab kein weiteres Refugium mehr für sie.  

Aber nun galt es erst einmal fassbarere Probleme zu lösen. Immer wieder sangen die Vögel  von einer ganz besonders dreisten Orkhorde, die schamlos in ihrem Siedlungsgebiet wütete. Noch waren ihnen keine Elben zum Opfer gefallen, doch wo sie auch hinkamen verstummten die Rufe der Tiere, hinterließen sie leidige Stille. Es war an der Zeit zurückzuschlagen. Die Elben des Großen Grünwaldes würden das Orknest ausheben und dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie kein weiteres Übel mehr über sie brachten. 

„Gewiss, Eure Majestät, ich werde unverzüglich Maßnahmen einleiten. Schon morgen früh werden wir reiten können." Vinyanaur, des Königs engster und erster Berater verbeugte sich demütig, stolz diesem starken König dienen zu können. Er war bereits seinem Vater treu ergeben gewesen und, wie viele seines Volkes, sah auch er in Thranduil die letzte Hoffnung in ihrem oftmals aussichtslos scheinenden Kampf gegen den Schatten. Unermüdlich dafür Sorge tragend, das ihre Heimstätten nicht unter den Einfluss des Dunkels gerieten, war er der Garant ihrer Freiheit. Vinyanaur war bereit für ihn sein Leben zu geben.

Natürlich, der König mochte seine Schwächen haben. Edelsteine, Diamanten, beinahe schien er versessen auf diese funkelnden Dinge zu sein. Auch sein Arbeitszimmer zeugte von ungeheurem Reichtum. Der mächtige Schreibtisch war gepfropft mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien und galt, selbst für elbische Verhältnisse, als Antiquität. Für den Moment, freilich, war er überladen mit allerlei wichtigen Dokumenten und Karten.

Hinter dem König erhob sich ein gewaltiger Gobelin, dem Raum eine gemütliche Atmosphäre verleihend. Wohl nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil er zu einem Abbild Grünwalds geknüpft war. Es zeigte den Großen Wald, wie er sich einst präsentiert hatte: licht und gesund. Durch die hohen Fenster, wahrlich ein rarer Luxus in diesen Hallen, fielen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des noch jungen Tages, umschmeichelten die schöne Gestalt Thranduils, ja, ließen sein Haar gar so golden schimmern, wie die Reichtümer, die er so sehr liebte. Umrahmt wurden die Fenster von kostbaren Vorhängen. In saftigem Grün gehalten trugen sie würdig das königliche Wappen. 

Oh ja, er hatte seine Schwächen, doch man gewährte sie ihm nur zu gerne für all die Taten, die er tagtäglich zum Wohle seines Volkes erbrachte. Der König erhob sich. 

„Tut das Vinyanaur, es wird Zeit diesen Orks eine Lektion zu erteilen." Grimmigen, aber durchaus entschlossenen Blickes war er gerade dabei seinen Beraterstab zu entlassen, als er plötzlich inne hielt. Aus den Augenwinkeln  heraus hatte er eine Bewegung aufgefangen. Mit hochgezogener Braue nahm Thranduil das Knarren des Türknaufes wahr. Wehe dem, der es wagte unangemeldete in diese doch so wichtige Besprechung hinein zu platzen.

Die unglückselige Gestalt auf der anderen Seite der Tür ahnte indes noch nichts von dem üblen Schicksal, das ihr beschieden war. Entschlossen wurde die Tür einen kleinen Spalt breit aufgestoßen, sodass die Minister des Königs sich den ein oder anderen irritierten Blick zuwarfen. Doch als Thranduil den winzigen Blondschopf gewahrte, der da schüchtern seinen Kopf in den Raum hinein steckte, verwandelte sich seine Miene, just noch von Wut verzerrt, prompt in einen Brunn strahlenden Frohmuts. 

„Guten morgen, Adar." Mit einem breiten Lachen auf den Lippen stieß das Kind die Tür ganz auf und rannte aufgeregt auf seinen Vater zu, die sich ehrfürchtig erhebenden Berater nur am Rande wahrnehmend. 

„Legolas!" Unverzüglich sah sich der König einer stürmischen Umarmung ausgesetzt. „Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern was ich dir über wichtige Besprechungen und das Stören derselbigen erklärt habe? Du hast Glück, dass wir gerade fertig geworden sind." Während er das kleine Kind hochhob, bemühte sich Thranduil seine strenge Miene aufzusetzen, doch was ihm bei seinen Ministern stets vorzüglich gelang, entpuppte sich in Gegenwart seines einzigen Sohnes als ein kläglicher Versuch seine Autorität zu wahren. Dafür freute er sich allzu sehr über die seltene Gelegenheit ganz für Legolas da sein zu können. 

In gefährlichen Jahren wie diesen erforderten seine Herrscherpflichten großen Einsatz. Tag um Tag sorgte er sich um die Sicherheit seines Reiches, Tag um Tag stellte er sich neuen Herausforderungen, unüberwindlich scheinenden Problemen und Tag um Tag hatte er weniger Zeit für seinen Sohn übrig, als ein guter Vater sie haben sollte.

„Dann schickst du mich nicht wieder weg?" Zwei hoffnungsschwangere Augen sahen ihn schon beinahe flehend an. Plötzlich wandte sich Thranduil ein weiteres mal an Vinyanaur. Der hatte mit den übrigen königlichen Beratern schweigend ausgeharrt, um weitere Befehle in Empfang nehmen zu können. 

„Für den Rest des Tages werde ich nur noch für meinen Sohn zu sprechen sein. Ich vertraue ganz auf Eure Fähigkeiten den Einsatz vorzubereiten, Vinyanaur. Informiert mich, sobald wir reiten können." Mit einem Kopfnicken entließ er die Runde. 

„Jawohl, Majestät! Euer Vertrauen ehrt mich. Mein Prinz!" Nach einer letzten Verbeugung folgte er seinen Kollegen auf dem Fuße, unfähig, ein amüsiertes Aufblitzen seiner strahlenden Augen zu unterdrücken. Für einen jeden Elb war es eine Wonne dem jungen Prinz zuzuschauen. Er war nicht nur eine Augenweide, sondern schien auch aus seinem Inneren heraus, vom Grunde seines Herzens, hell zu erstrahlen und jedermann in seinen Bann zu schlagen. 

„Oh, Adar" Plötzlich spürte Thranduil eine Flut kindlicher Küsse über seine Wange hereinbrechen. „Du spielst heute den ganzen Tag nur mit mir?" Legolas strahlendes Gesicht entlockte auch seiner Kehle ein frohes Lachen. 

„Nur mit dir, mein Stern." Er küsste Legolas Stirn. Schon morgen würde er zu einem gefährlichen Einsatz aufbrechen müssen. Sein Sohn, im Schutze der Hallen zurückgelassen, würde ihn mehrere Tage, vielleicht sogar Wochen nicht zu Gesicht bekommen- falls er denn überhaupt jemals wieder lebend zurückkehren sollte. In solchen Zeiten ließ sich nichts mehr mit Bestimmtheit voraussagen.

„Und nun zeig mir doch einmal, was du mir da mitgebracht hast." Neugierig deutete er auf ein Blatt Papier, das Legolas schon seit seinem Eintreten fest umklammert hielt. Unmerklich hellte sich des Kindes Miene noch ein bisschen mehr auf.  

„Das ist für dich Adar, eine Überraschung." Voller Stolz präsentierte er seinem Vater eine verspielte Zeichnung, hielt sie ihm so nah unter die Nase, dass der sich erst einmal etwas zurücklehnen musste, um etwas erkennen zu können.

„Na dann lass mal sehen." Das Bild zur Hand nehmend, setzte er sich wieder in seinen Sessel. Legolas machte es sich indes auf dem Schoß seines Vaters bequem. Gespannt wartete er auf dessen Reaktion. 

„Das ist ein wunderschönes Bild, mein Sohn.", anerkennend blickte er zu Legolas, „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Hab Dank für dieses außergewöhnliches Geschenk. Ich denke es wird einen ganz besonderen Ehrenplatz über meinem Bett bekommen." Höchst erfreut über so viel Lob umarmte der Junge seinen Vater ein weiteres mal, forderte instinktiv die Wärme und Liebkosungen, derer jedes Kind bedurfte, sei es nun Mensch oder Elb.

„Sag, wen ich gemalt hab, Adar, sag es." Thranduil sah sich zwei strahlenden Augen gegenüber, die ihn für den Moment voller Vertrauen anschauten. Er schluckte schwer und wandte sich wieder der Zeichnung seines Sohnes zu. Das er stolz auf Legolas war, war keineswegs gelogen, und auch, dass ihm dieses Bild mehr bedeutete, als die, aller bedeutenden Künstler Mittelerdes zusammengenommen, war nichts als die Wahrheit. Dennoch waren die Werke seines Sohnes wohl eher abstrakter Natur. Der König spürte, dass Legolas eine Antwort erwartete.

„Ist das... ist das vielleicht die Riesenspinne, die wir vor wenigen Tagen verjagt haben?" Unsicher deutete Thranduil auf einen runden, in bunten Farben gemalten Kreis, von dem vier Striche ausgingen. Mit einem Lächeln erinnerte er sich ihrem gemeinsamen Abenteuer. Legolas hatte strikt behauptet, dass sich eine dieser garstigen Kreaturen in seinem Schrank versteckt habe. So waren sie denn auf die Pirsch gegangen- mit Pfeil und Bogen, wie es sich für Jäger gehörte. Erst das amüsierte Kichern seines Sohnes brachte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Oh Ada, du bist so lustig", lachte er, „Das bist du."

„Ich?", der König verbarg seine Verlegenheit hinter einem plötzlichen Husten „aber natürlich bin ich das. Du hast wirklich Talent, Sohn." Schließlich war er erst 15Jahre alt, nach elbischen Maßstäben noch ein Kleinkind. „Und dann bist du das wohl?" Dieses Mal fiel sein Blick auf einen ähnlichen Kreis, wie der vorherige. Er war lediglich um einiges kleiner. Voller Elan klatschte Legolas in die Hände. Hätte Thranduil nicht eine achtsame Hand um ihn gelegt, er wäre wohl vor lauter Begeisterung vom Schoß seines Vaters gefallen. 

„Jaaa, das bist du und ich." Augenblicklich wurde dem König ganz warm ums Herz. Wie glücklich konnte er sich schätzen, solch ein vortreffliches Kind zu haben. 

„Und erzählst du mir auch, wer das ist?" Thranduil deutete auf einen bunten Regenbogen, der, von ihrer kleinen Familie ausgehend, bis hinauf in die Wolken reichte. Er war wohl in allen Farben gemalt, die Legolas zur Verfügung gestanden hatten. Die Palette ging von saftigem Grün bis hin zu kräftigem Gelb, dabei keine Facette aussparend. Doch was den König am meisten Verwunderte war nicht der Regenbogen selbst, sondern die Person, die Legolas in kindlicher Manier an dessen Ende gemalt hatte. 

„Aber Adar!" Verwundert, gerade so, als liege die Antwort klar auf der Hand, blickte Legolas zu seinem Vater auf. „Das ist Nana." 

„Nana!", Thranduils Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Unbewusst presste er seinen Sohn noch fester an sich, streichelte beinahe zärtlich über die Zeichnung. Eine einzelne Träne fand einen einsamen Pfad entlang seiner Wange.

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass sie immer bei uns ist und immer sieht was wir machen, Ada." Zärtlich fuhr Thranduil durch Legolas Haar, sich alle Mühe gebend seine Rührung zu verbergen. Was waren Kinder doch für erstaunliche Wesen. An der ihnen eigenen, manchmal so einfach scheinenden Logik könnte sich manch ein Erwachsner wahrlich noch die ein oder andere  Scheibe abschneiden. 

„Ja, das habe ich gesagt, Legolas. Das ist das wunderschönste Bild von deiner Mutter, dass ich jemals gesehen habe." Noch immer schmerzte ihn der Gedanke an seine geliebte Frau, die nun, von unsichtbarem Sehnen getrieben, in Valinor weilte. Ob ihre Blicke wohl genauso häufig gen Osten wanderten wie die seinen nach Westen? Ob sie sich nach ihm so sehr verzehrte, wie er nach ihr? Nach all diesen Jahren, all diesem Schmerz wollte er sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen des morgens alleine in seinem, ihrem gemeinsamen Bett aufzuwachen, Legolas ohne ihre mütterliche Sanftheit aufzuziehen, das Reich ohne ihre Großmut zu regieren. Es war schwer ohne sie zu funktionieren, und nun hatte es ein weiteres mal der kindlichen Weisheit seines Sohnes bedurft, um ihn eines besseren zu belehren.

Er war nicht einsam, nicht allein. Er hatte Legolas, seinen wertvollsten Schatz und wenn die Zeit der Elben in Mittelerde erst einmal zu Ende ging, dann würde auch er seine Geliebte  wieder in den Armen halten können- eines fernen Tages in Valinor. 

„Und nun sollten wir es aufhängen gehen, was meinst du?" Er strahlte seinen Sohn an.

„Jaaa, komm Ada." Mit einem enthusiastischen Aufschrei war Legolas auch schon vom Schoß seines Vaters geglitten. Das Kind fasste ihn an der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her aus dem Zimmer heraus, hinein in die Hallen, die sie zu ihren Gemächern führen würden. 

*~*~*

„Und was machen wir jetzt Adar?" Erwartungsvoll blickte das Kind zu seinem Vater hinauf, doch der warf ihm lediglich ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln zu. Nun, da sie Legolas Kunstwerk einen Ehrenplatz über dem königlichen Bett eingeräumt hatten, waren sie bereit neuen Abenteuern entgegen zu sehen, offen für alles, was der noch junge Tag bringen würde. 

„Geduld, mein Sohn, geduld. Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich." Thranduil beobachtete vergnügt, wie die Augen seines Sohnes zu leuchten begannen.

„Eine Überraschung, Ada? Oh bitte, bitte sag mir, was für eine Überraschung." Ungeduldig sprang das Kind um seinen Vater herum, ihn immer wieder mit flehenden Blicken bedenkend. Der König lachte.

„Wenn ich es dir jetzt schon verriete, dann wäre es ja keine Überraschung mehr, oder?" Grübelnd legte Legolas die Stirn in Falten, für einen kurzen Moment in seiner Rastlosigkeit inne haltend. Schließlich schien er Thranduil recht zu geben. 

„Darf ich denn Iarbeleth mitnehmen? Darf ich? Darf ich?"  Schneller als der Wind war des Kindes Spannung wieder zurückgekehrt. Lachend tat der Elbenkönig sein bestes, um Legolas etwas zu beruhigen. Er hob beschwichtigend die Arme.

„Natürlich darfst du. Geh und hole ihn, ich werde im Gang auf dich warten." 

„Juhuuu." Während Thranduil seinem davon flitzenden Sohnemann hinterher schaute, begab er sich kopfschüttelnd zu einer hölzernen Truhe. Mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln öffnete der König sie und entnahm ihr einen großen Gegenstand. Er war in weißes Tuch gehüllt. Thranduil konnte sich bei dessen Betrachtung ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Legolas würde sich freuen. 

*~*~*

„Adar, willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, was du da unter dem Tuch versteckst? Willst du nicht?" An seines Vaters Hand, stapfte er durch dichtes Gehölz, Iarbeleth eng an sich gepresst. Schon längst hatte der Herbst Einzug gehalten in ihren Wald, hatte die majestätischen Bäume in farbenfrohe Kleider gehüllt. Wohin das Auge auch schweifte, überall glitzerte es in warmen Braun-, oder gar Goldtönen. Hier, unter dem Mantel des Elbenzaubers, schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein, schien der Schatten noch keinen Einlass gefunden zu haben. 

Thranduil hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass seinem Volk ein solches Schicksal erspart blieb. Nein, er würde das nicht zu lassen, er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um Legolas eine behütete Kindheit zu schenken. Das war er seiner Frau schuldig. Ihr und ihrem Volk.

„Noch ein wenig Geduld, mein Stern. Bald sind wir da." Wieder zierte dieses geheimnisvolle Lächeln sein schönes Gesicht.

„Wo gehen wir denn hin, wohin?" Legolas wurde nun sichtlich ungeduldig. Er vermochte die Spannung kaum noch zu ertragen. Aufgeregt zog er an seines Vaters Hand, forderte ihn durch bloße Gesten auf schneller zu gehen. 

„Ich werde dir einen geheimen Platz zeigen." In verschwörerischem Ton senkte Thranduil seine Stimme, beanspruchte somit Legolas gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. 

„Oh." Amüsiert beobachtete der König, wie seinem Sohn für einen Augenblick der Mund offen stehen blieb. Sollte es ihm tatsächlich gelungen sein, Legolas Redefluss ein Ende zu bereiten, zumindest für den Moment? 

„Ein geheimer Platz, Ada? Wird dann niemand davon wissen, außer wir beide?" Ehrfürchtig blickte er Thranduil an. Wieder lachte der Elbenkönig. Diese Kind konnte wohl nichts ruhig stellen. 

„Das wird unser Geheimnis sein.", er zwinkerte Legolas zu, „Kannst du mir denn versprechen, dass niemand davon erfahren wird?" 

„Ganz großes Ehrenwort, Ada." Ungestüm befreite er sich vom Griff seines Vaters, um anschließend die rechte Hand auf sein Herz zu legen. So, wie er es bei den Erwachsenen immer beobachtet hatte. Gerührt strich Thranduil seinem Sohn über das Haar. 

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Legolas." Just in diesem Moment ergoss sich der schmale Waldweg in offenes Gelände. Überrascht blieb das Kind stehen. Hier war es ja noch nie gewesen! Auf ihrem Weg waren sie ein gutes Stück bergauf gegangen, sodass sie nun auf der Kuppe einer kleiner Anhöhe standen. Von ihr aus bot sich ihnen ein atemberaubender Blick auf das goldene Dach des Grünwaldes. Während der sanfte Wind einen lustigen Reigen mit ihrem Haar tanzte, lag ihnen ihre Heimat förmlich zu Füßen. 

„Ada? Was hast du denn?" Besorgt zupfte Legolas am Ärmel seines Vaters. Beim Anblick der Lichtung hatte auch er sich in Schweigen gehüllt. Beinahe entrückt, in längst vergangenen Zeiten schwelgend, gedachte er Begebenheiten, die sich an diesem Ort einst abgespielt haben mochten. Doch der quietschenden Stimme seines Sohnes gelang es schnell wieder, ihn in die Gegenwart zurückzukatapultieren. 

„Alles in Ordnung." Lächelnd legte er seinen Arm um Legolas Schultern. „Und nun lass uns mal schauen, was ich hier mitgebracht habe."  

„Jaaa." Das Kind war gleich wieder guter Dinge. Gespannt sah es seinem Vater zu, wie der langsam, aber auch wirklich ganz langsam, begann, das merkwürdige Paket auszupacken. Aufgeregt hüpfte Legolas um ihn herum, versuchte einen Blick auf seine Überraschung zu erhaschen. 

„Schneller, schneller.", feuerte er Thranduil an. Dass sein Vater es aber auch immer so schrecklich spannend machen musste. Doch schlussendlich war auch einmal die best verpackteste Überraschung neugierigen Blicken offenbar. Staunend betrachtete Legolas das merkwürdige Gerät in den Händen seines Vaters. Es bestand aus einem hölzernen Kreuz, über das ein großes Stück Stoff gespannt war. Dieses Tuch war in den wildesten Farben bemalt, sodass ihm nun der Kopf eines wahren Monsters entgegensah. 

„Was... was ist das?", fragend schaute Legolas seinen Vater an, „Ist es gefährlich?" Sicherlich hätte sein Vater dieses Monster nie ausgepackt, wenn es ihm würde schaden können. Plötzlich musste Thranduil herzhaft lachen. 

„Nein, mein Stern, es ist nicht gefährlich. Auch wenn es ein Drache ist. Und das- ", er deutete auf die Hügelkuppe, „ist wahrscheinlich der einzige Ort im ganzen Wald, wo es genug Wind gibt, um ihn steigen zu lassen." Erschrocken sprang Legolas einen Schritt zurück.

„Ein Drache?" 

„Kein richtiger Drache", beeilte sich Thranduil schnell zu versichern, über Legolas entsetztes Gesicht schmunzelnd, „aber er kann trotzdem fliegen." 

„Ehrlich?" Zweifelnd kam er wieder näher, streckte eine vorsichtige Hand nach dem Stoff aus. Trotz aller Erwartungen biss ‚Es' nicht zu. 

„Ganz ehrlich!" Amüsiert beobachtete Thranduil das Mienenspiel seines Sohnes. „Komm, lass es uns versuchen." Damit ergriff er ein weiteres mal Legolas Hand und führte ihn noch ein wenig den Berg hinauf. Sie standen auf einer grünen Wiese, ein beinahe unvorstellbarer Ort in einem Wald wie diesem. „Und jetzt nimm den Drachen, mein Sohn." Vorsichtig nahm Legolas das Gerät entgegen, immer noch unsicher, ob das Monster nicht doch noch nach ihm schnappen würde. Der Drache war beinahe so groß wie das Kind selbst.

„Siehst du die Schnur hier?" Thranduil deutete auf ein Seil, das an dem Flugapparat befestigt war und dessen längeres Ende um eine Spindel gerollt war. Als Legolas aufgeregt nickte fuhr er fort, „Damit verhindern wir, dass der Drache uns wegfliegt. Gleich wirst du mit ihm los laufen und wenn ich ‚jetzt' rufe, dann lässt du ihn einfach fliegen. Ich werde die Spindel festhalten. Alles verstanden?" 

„Jaaa.", rief das Kind gespannt. Seine Stimme wurde immer schriller, doch dann schien es sich plötzliche eines wichtigen Details zu erinnern. „Aber was ist mit Iarbeleth?" Legolas sah ihr gemeinsames Projekt bereits in Scherben liegen, noch bevor es wirklich begonnen hatte. Doch wie immer, wusste sein Vater auch für dieses Problem recht schnell eine Lösung. 

„Meinst du, Iarbeleth würde vielleicht für einen Moment bei mir bleiben?" Auf diese Möglichkeit schien das Kind noch nicht gekommen zu sein. Grübelnd legte es seine Stirn in Falten, schien angestrengt über diesen Vorschlag nachzudenken. 

„Hm, ich kann ja mal fragen." Geduldig wartete Thranduil auf Iarbeleths Urteil- und war erleichtert als Legolas Teddybär schließlich seine Zustimmung flüsterte. 

„Iarbeleth sagt, dass er einverstanden ist.", vorsichtig setzte er seinen Freund auf einen nahen Felsen, „Aber du musst gut auf ihn aufpassen." Erwartungsvoll schaute er seinen Vater an. 

„Ich verspreche dir, ihm wird kein Haar gekrümmt werden", erwiderte der König in ebenso ernstem Tonfall, wie der seines Sohnes. Dann lachte er fröhlich: „Gut, dann kann es ja jetzt los gehen. Heb deine Arme hoch." Sobald Legolas folge leistete, setzte Thranduil seinem Sohn den Drachen auf.

„Und jetzt lauf los, so schnell wie du kannst."

„Juhuuu" Lachend tat das Elbenkind wie ihm geheißen. Fast hätte man meinen können, es wolle sich mit dem Drachen auf dem Rücken in die Lüfte erheben, auf den Schwingen des Windes reiten. Als Thranduil merkte, wie der Zug unter dem Drachen immer stärker zu werden begann, gab er seinem Sohn das vereinbarte Zeichen. 

„Und jetzt, lass los!" Unverzüglich gab Legolas den Drachen frei. In Wunder schaute er ihm nach, beobachtete wie er sich in kreisenden Bewegungen in die Lüfte erhob. Wie war das möglich? 

„Jaa, jaa, er fliegt, er fliegt." Immer wieder drehte auch Legolas sich im Kreis. Solange, bis er sich schwindelig ins hohe Gras fallen ließ. Er lachte aus vollem Herzen. Es war so ein schöner Tag mit seinem Ada und diesem gezähmten Drachen. Vom Boden aus sah der Drache erst recht wie eine wahres Monster aus, kam die Bemalung erst recht zur Geltung. Doch nun war er zu weit entfernt, um ihn oder seinen Vater noch angreifen zu können.

„Legolas, willst du ihn auch einmal halten?" Als ihn die Stimme seines Vaters erreichte, hatte er sich schon wieder soweit gefangen, dass er jauchzend zu ihm laufen konnte. 

„Jaaa." Lachend platzierte der Elbenkönig Legolas vor sich. Er ging in die Hocke und reichte seinem Sohn die Spindel. Anschließend schloss er seine eigenen Hände um die Legolas, damit der Wind ihm die Schnur nicht würde entreißen können. 

„Schau, Ada, schau, wie schön er fliegt." Immer noch bestaunte Legolas den Flug des Drachen, sah, wie er immer höher stieg, je mehr Schnur sie ihm nur gestatteten. Erschöpft, aber durchaus glücklich lehnte er sich in die Umarmung seines Vaters. Der Weg war lang gewesen für Kinderbeine und es war bereits weit nach Mittag. 

„Ich hab dich lieb, Ada."  

Thranduil küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dies war einer der Tage, wo wahrlich alles zusammenpasste, wo man ganz und gar glücklich war, wo nichts galt, als ihre kleine Familie. Doch morgen schon würde er in den Krieg reiten, Legolas der Gefahr aussetzen auch noch seines Vaters beraubt zu werden. Innerlich seufzte er auf. Er würde überleben, musste überleben, allein um seines Sohnes Willen. Nach dem Verlust seiner Frau, war es Legolas gewesen, der ihm wieder die wahre Bedeutung des Lebens vor Augen geführt hatte. Er würde ihn nun nicht hintergehen, indem er sich von einer Orkbande töten ließ. 

„Und, ich liebe dich, mein Sohn." Er würde leben. 

*~*~*

soo ich hoffe, mal das war jetzt nicht allzu langweilig gewesen?! Schreibt mir doch eine Review bitte:)   
  


A/N 

@Stoffpferd: boah Stoffpferd, vielen, vielen Dank. Das ehrt mich wirklich unheimlich so ein Lob ausgerechnet von dir zu hören, von meiner unumstrittenen Fanficmeisterin *froihops*  und da will jetzt meiner einer keine Wiederworte hören. Ich hoffe, ich hab jetzt mit dieser ‚Episode' hier nicht enttäuscht:) Du bist die beste *knuddelknutsch*

@Legolas Greenleaf: Ein riesiges Dankeschön auch an dich *froii* Die Ideen sind schon da, nur leider die Zeit nicht immer so, wie ich das gerne hätte, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass dir dieser Teil gefallen hat:)

@mystica89: oh ja, wem sagst du das. Im Kindergarten laufen nur so Wonnepropen rum, da is man fast ausschließlich am quietschen über die Sachen, die die Kleinen da so bringen*lach* auch dir, vielen, vielen dank für deine Review. Ich hab mich total gefreut:)

@Ithiliell: Vielen Dank für deine Review. Ich freu mich immer sehr, wenn ich anderen Menschen mit meinem Geschreibsel eine kleine Freude machen kann und es ihnen Spaß macht meine Geschichten zu lesen:)

@Arlessiar: Wow, ganz herzlichen Dank für deine liebe Review. Du bist so eine wahnsinnig talentierte Autorin, dass es mich unheimlich freut von dir solche Worte zu hören *jubel* Und dein klein Aragorn ist wirklich nur anbetungswürdig. Leider hatte ich noch nicht die Zeit gehabt dir ne anständige Review zu schreiben *seufz* aber ich verspreche, dass ich das sobald wie möglich nachholen werde:)

@Strumpfhase: Hier ist die Fortsetzung:) Noch mal vielen, vielen Dank, weil ihr sie auf Mallaldeon veröffentlicht habt *knuddel* und ich hoffe jetzt mal, du bist nicht enttäuscht von der Fortsetzung *g* ui, göttlich? Ich glaube das ist wirklich zu viel der Ehre *verschämt zu Boden schaut* Alles, alles liebe:) *knutsch*

@dorlimaus: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob:) Ich finde es auch immer sehr schade, dass Thranduil beinahe durchweg als ‚böse' dargestellt wird. Dafür gibt's im gesamten ‚Hobbit' nicht einen Anhaltspunkt *seufz* Na ja, das ist meine Interpretation seines Charakters und ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass sie dir gefällt:)

@feanen: Thanks a lot:) Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass dir auch die Geschichte hier gefallen hat und du eine Review dagelassen hast *jubel* Hiermit hab ich weitergeschrieben und ich hoffe, dass dir die Fortsetzung gefallen hat.

@seniwallenstein: Vielen, vielen Dank für deine Review:) Ich freu mich immer ganz besonders, wenn mir Mütter reviewen, weil, dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass ich bei dem Charakter von klein Legolas nicht ganz daneben gehauen hab. Es ist wirklich unheimlich schwer ein Kind wahrheitsgetreu darzustellen *lach* Wie alt ist denn dein Sohn? *neugierig bin*:)

@Luize: Also dieses erste Kapitel war nur vier Seiten lang. Um ein dreimal so langes ‚Apfelkapitel' zu schreiben wäre wesentlich mehr Zeit drauf gegangen, die ich leider nicht hatte. Und diese Episode kann ich schreiben, weil mein ‚Apfelkapitel' sowieso gerade bei meiner Beta liegt. Außerdem wäre ein Apfelkapitel viel komplexer gewesen. So blöd sich das auch anhören mag, da steckt viel Arbeit dahinter, für die ich leider nicht die Zeit gehabt hatte. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Geschichte trotzdem und dass du dich daran erfreuen kannst. 

@Viechle: *lach* vielen Dank *knuddel*

@Michiru-chan: hey *knuddel* schön, mal wieder von dir zu hören:) da bin ich aber erleichtert, ich hatte schon gedacht, du magst ‚auf den ersten Apfel' nicht mehr *g* Ich hoffe der Schulstress hat sich wiedern bissla gelegt? Bei mir is ja bald Schluss. Ich hab noch ganze sechs Tage. Vielen, vielen Dank für die Review:)  
  


@Michi: Auch dir vielen Dank. Hiermit ist die Geschichte fortgesetzt worden. Ich hoffe ganz zu deiner Zufriedenheit *g*

@Barawen: *****lach***** Fledergorn, ich glaub, der hat verschreckt das weite gesucht *g* *Finda liebt auch Kinder* Irgendwie gibbet nichts schöneres, auch wenn sie manchmal ganz schön anstrengend sind *hehe* *knuddel* Danke für deine review:-)

@Meldis: Das freu mich, dass ich dich mit der Geschichte berühren konnte. So was macht mich immer richtig froh, wenn ich andere damit erreichen kann *freuu* *hach* das is schön:) Auch dir vielen, vielen Dank.

@Eleya: Wow, vielen Dank für so ein liebes Lob:) *knutsch* 

@Lilain: Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefallen hat *jubel* Euer neues Kapitel fand ich auch total spannend. Schlagt mich, weil ich euch noch nicht eher reviewt hab, aber wie schon so oft, die Zeit *seufz* aber das wird jetzt nachgeholt *versprochen*:) Vielen Dank für deine Review:-)  
  


@Luineithel: Ui, da freu ich mich ganz besonders, dass du an dieser Geschichte hängen geblieben bist und ich hoffe, dass das der Fortsetzung auch gelingen wird *hihi* Ich hab zu danken für deine Review:-) 

@Ravenclaw2: Vielen Dank für dein Feddback:) *knuddel* Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. 

@locke: mein liebes löckchen *hihi* vielen lieben Dank für dein liebes Review. Es freut mich dich sprachlos zu sehen *lach* und ich hoffe, dass mir das auch noch in Zukunft des öfteren gelingen wird. Mit dem neuen Apfelkapitel isses ja leider noch nix geworden, aber ich geb die Hoffnung net auf:)

@ming-na: Hier ist die Fortsetzung und es freut mich, dass die Geschichte dir gefällt und hoffe, dass sie das immer noch tut:) Ich liebe Kindergartenkinder, is das beste Alter *lach* Vielen dank für deine liebes Feedback.

@Erunin: Auch dir ein riesiges Dankeschön *knutsch* Es freut mich, dass dir das kleine Kapitel gefallen hat und hoffe, dass dieses hier das auch getan hat *g*

@Heitzi: Wow, vielen lieben Dank für deine Review, da hab ich mich wirklich ausgesprochen drüber gefreut, vor allem weil ich selbst ein großer Bewunderer deiner Schreibkunst bin :-) Und Danke für die Hinweise, was ich vergessen hab *g* das kann ich mir so richtig schön vorstellen, auch der arme Papa Thranduil, der morgens halb aufm Boden liegt, vom eigenen Kind ausm Bett geworfen *g* Vielen Danke nochmal:) Das erinnert mich daran, dass ich bei dir nochn paar Reviews ausstehen hab *hihi* die ich hoffentlich bald mal geschrieben bekomm:) 

Boah, Ihr seid ja einfach nur phantastisch Leute *knutsch* Da sind meine Reviewantworten doch fast länger als die erste Episode *lach* Vielen, vielen Dank noch mal an jeden von euch. Mir fehlen wirklich die Worte. Wow. Danke! *alle durchknuddelt* 


	3. Episode3

**Disclaimer: **Leider sind die Charaktere und Orte dieser Geschichte nicht meiner eigenen Phantasie entsprungen. Sie gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**Rating:** PG

**Warnung: **1.Das hier ist „Hardcore-fluff" lach 2.Ich hab mir einmal zu oft König der Löwen angeschaut. 3.Das hier ist während einer „Nachtschicht" entstanden 4.Ich hab schon ewig nichts mehr geschrieben und irgendwo scheint mir dabei mein Deutsch abhanden gekommen zu sein….

**Jobausschreibung:** Leider habe ich im Moment keine Beta. Also wenn jemand den Job haben will wäre ich mehr als nur dankbar:

**3. Episode**

**Von Königreichen und der Kunst sie zu regieren**

Schritt für Schritt näherte sich die winzige Gestalt ihrer Beute. Lediglich eine halb offene Tür trennte sie noch von ihrem ahnungslosen Opfer. Vorsichtig legte sie das Ohr an die Tür und lauschte geduldig nach verdächtigen Geräuschen. Als sie lediglich die regelmäßigen Atemzüge einer friedlich schlafenden Person vernehmen konnte, stahl sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Dieses Mal würde ihr Opfer nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance haben. Um dem verräterischen Knarren der Tür zu entgehen, hielt die Gestalt einige Sekunden lang die Luft an, in denen sie sich durch den engen Spalt hindurch zwängte. Als ihre nackten Füße schließlich mit dem luxuriösen Teppichboden des Schlafgemachs in Berührung kamen, grinste sie selbstgefällig. Ab und an war es eben doch von Vorteil etwas kleiner zu sein.

Nun galt es besondere Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Zwar dämpften die vielen Teppiche jetzt ihre Schritte, doch die Gestalt wusste aus leidvoller Erfahrung, dass ihre Beute niemals zu unterschätzen war. Immer wieder hielt sie inne, horchte, nur um sich auf Zehenspitzen noch näher heranzupirschen. Das Licht einer einsamen Kerze warf flackernde Schatten an die steinernen Wände. Fast schien es, als tanzten sie einen gespenstischen Reigen. Schließlich stand die Gestalt vor einem massiven Bett, das mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verziert war. Der Kopf der Schlafstätte bestand aus einem eindrucksvollen Relief, dass die Wappenbäume des Herrschers vom Düsterwald darstellte: Eiche und Buche wachten über den Schlaf ihres Königs. Die Gestalt hatte in diesem Moment freilich kein Auge für das handwerkliche Können des Künstlers. Stattdessen machte sie sich bereit anzugreifen.

Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei stürzte sie sich auf ihre Beute, nur um von zwei blitzschnell reagierenden Händen noch in der Luft aufgefangen zu werden. Der Jagdschrei verwandelte sich umgehend in ein ausgelassenes Lachen, als besagte Hände einen unbarmherzigen Kitzelangriff starteten. Nun gab es kein Entrinnen mehr.

„Adaaaa", die kleine Gestalt war vom hysterischen Lachen völlig außer Atem, „Gnade! Gnade!" Schließlich hatte der König ein Einsehen. Schmunzelnd zog er seinen Sohn neben sich. Dieser schmiegte sich umgehend an die starke Brust seines Vaters.

„Das hat Spaß gemacht, Ada." Das Kind grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Und nächstes Mal wirst du mich nicht hören." Daraufhin zog der König gehaltvoll eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Das scheinbar unerschöpfliche Streben seines noch so jungen Sohnes nach Perfektion machte ihn zu einem stolzen Vater. Noch war alles ein einziges Spiel, doch schon sehr bald, zu bald, wie er fand, würde aus der Freude tödlicher Ernst werden. Nicht umsonst lebte sein Volk in einer der gefährlichsten Gegenden Mittelerdes, sodass Perfektion keine Ausnahme darstellen durfte.

„Wir werden sehen, Sohn, wir werden sehen.", Thranduil lachte, „Dein Vater ist nicht umsonst der beste Jäger des Waldes." Damit entwirrte er die Decke aus Bärenfell, die sich während ihrem Spiel zwischen seinen Beinen verfangen hatte, und deckte sie beide damit zu. Anschließend küsste er seinen Sohn auf die Stirn.

„Und nun schlafe, Legolas." Um seine Aussage noch zu unterstreichen schloss auch Thranduil seine Augen. Schon bald waren seine Atemzüge so regelmäßig wie zuvor. Für einen Moment tat es der überrumpelte Legolas seinem Vater gleich und genoss die Geborgenheit an der Seite seines Vaters. Allerdings dauerte es nur wenige Minuten bis er sich wieder an den Grund seiner nächtlichen Pirsch erinnerte. So spürte der König schon bald darauf, wie sich der ungeduldige Zeigefinger eines plötzlich wieder hellwachen Legolas in seine Seite grub.

„Aber Adaaa..." Thranduil tat als höre er ihn nicht.

„Adaaaaaa." Nicht bereit sich so schnell geschlagen zu geben, bohrte der Junge seinen Finger in ein königliches Nasenloch. Als selbst das noch keine Reaktion heraufbeschwören konnte, beschloss das Kind zu drastischeren Maßnahmen zu greifen. Mit beiden Händen zog er die Lieder des rechten Auges auseinander. Plötzlich sah Thranduil sich Legolas entrüstetem Gesicht gegenüber.

„Adaaaa, weißt du denn nicht mehr was heute für ein Tag ist?" Um nicht Gefahr zu laufen sein Augenlicht zu verlieren, beschloss der König schließlich dem Flehen seines Sohnes Gehör zu schenken.

„Legolas", lachte Thranduil, während er einen Blick auf die immer kleiner werdende Kerze warf, „natürlich habe ich nicht vergessen, was heute für ein Tag ist. Aber es ist noch nicht einmal Morgen." Er strich seinem Sohn beruhigend über den Rücken. "Schlafe noch ein wenig." Diese Beteuerung schien das Kind wenig zu beeindrucken. Stattdessen gestikulierte es wild.

„Aber Ada, du sagtest, das wir aufstehen, wenn es draußen noch dunkel ist. Was wenn wir verschlafen?" Ein herzhaft gähnender Thranduil sah schließlich ein, dass sein einziges Kind wohl so bald nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen würde.

„Also gut, Sohn, waschen, ankleiden, Haare kämmen, frühstücken. Dann geht es los.", befahl er.

„Jaaa!" Bevor es auf schnellstem Wege in seine eigene Kammer zurückraste, umarmte das Elbenkind noch einmal seinen Vater und bedankte sich mit einem feuchten Schmatzer auf der rechten Wange. Während ein lachender Thranduil seinem davoneilenden Sohn hinterher sah, wunderte er sich darüber, wie schnell dieser im letzten Jahr gewachsen war.

„"

„Bereit, Legolas?" Bein Anblick seines Sohnes konnte sich Thranduil ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Der kalten Jahreszeit zum Trotze hatte Legolas Amme ihren Schützling in allerlei Felle gepackt. Lediglich sein Gesicht ließ noch darauf schließen, dass es sich bei dem Pelzbündel tatsächlich um ein Elbenkind handelte. Diesmal allerdings tat die störende Winterkleidung Legolas freudiger Erwartung keinen Abbruch.

„Alles ist bereit, Ada." Er deutete auf den voll bepackten Rucksack, den er eigenhändig zu den Ställen getragen hatte. „Dort ist unser Proviant." Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Schon seit langem hatte er diesen Tag herbei gesehnt. Da kümmerte es ihn herzlich wenig, dass die klirrende Kälte des Winters sogar einen Weg durch seine dicke Kleidung hindurch gefunden hatte. Da sein Vater der König war und sie in gefährlichen Zeiten lebten, hatte dieser oft nur sehr wenig Zeit für ihn. Obwohl er noch zu jung war um alle Zusammenhänge zu begreifen, wusste er doch, dass sein Vater ein wichtiger Elb war und viel von ihm abhing. Umso mehr freute es ihn, wenn er sich einen ganzen Tag Zeit für ihn nehmen konnte.

„Dann kann es ja losgehen." Mit wenigen, geübten Griffen befestigte Thranduil den Rucksack am Sattel seines Pferdes. Anschließend setzte er einen vergnügten Legolas auf das geduldige Tier. Schließlich schwang er sich hinter seinen Sohn und nachdem er ihn in eine warme Wolldecke gewickelt hatte, konnte das Abenteuer tatsächlich beginnen.

In langsamer Gangart überquerten sie den Waldfluss und ritten in den schneebedeckten Wald hinein. Geborgen in der sicheren Umarmung seines Vaters bestaunte Legolas die gespenstische Umgebung. Nur selten war es ihm bisher erlaubt gewesen, sich nach Einbruch der Nacht unter dem Dach des Waldes aufzuhalten. Schließlich wusste niemand genau zu sagen wer oder was im Schutze der Dunkelheit sein Unwesen trieb. Das jedenfalls hatte seine Amme Kailani ihm erzählt. Schaudernd dachte er an all die ungeheuerlichen Geschichten, die sich die Frauen am Feuer erzählten. Die Schauermärchen waren reich an monströsen Spinnen, Drachen und Orks. Der Sage nach lebten sie alle in diesem Wald. Plötzlich war er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob das frühe Aufstehen eine gute Idee gewesen war.

„Ada?"

„Ja, Sohn?"

„Ada, meinst du es gibt viele Spinnen hier? Oder Orks?" Aus Angst ein solches Biest versehentlich aufzuschrecken war seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Thranduil hatte alle Mühe dem Redefluss seines Sohnes zu folgen. Dieser konnte sich einmal mehr ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Hast du wieder heimlich den Frauen zugehört, Legolas?"

„Tut mir leid, Ada.", gab der Junge kleinlaut zu.

„Legolas, ich liebe dich über alles und würde dich niemals wissentlich in Gefahr bringen. Düsterwald hat viele tapfere Krieger, die dafür sorgen, dass sich weder Orks, noch Spinnen in die Nähe unserer Siedlungen wagen. Schließlich leben nur die wenigsten Elben in den Steinernen Hallen. Die meisten haben ihre Hütten genau hier, zwischen den Bäumen. Die großen Gefahren lauern im Süden, jenseits der Nachtwaldberge."

„Oh." Der Junge versuchte das eben Gehörte zu begreifen. Er liebte es, wenn sein Vater mit ihm sprach, als wäre er ihm ebenbürtig.

„Schau dich um, Legolas." Thranduil deutete auf die Bäume, die rechts und links an ihnen vorbeizogen. Viele von ihnen waren so groß, dass man selbst bei Tageslicht ihre wahre Höhe nur erahnen konnte. Sie waren majestätische Riesen. „Bis hierhin ist das Übel noch nicht vorgestoßen. Diese Eichen und Buchen sind alt und weise. Wenn du genau zuhörst wirst du merken, dass sie allerlei Geschichten zu erzählen haben."

„Die Bäume reden? Aber ich kann gar nichts hören", fragte Legolas erstaunt. Thranduil lachte, als wäre diese Tatsache weithin bekannt und schmunzelte als sein Sohn angestrengt versuchte ihrem Flüstern zu folgen.

„Natürlich sprechen sie. Die Tatsache, dass sie an einen bestimmten Ort gebunden sind, macht sie nicht weniger intelligent als uns. Wie alle fremden Sprachen muss man auch ihre erst erlernen. Doch verzage nicht, man benötigt viel, sehr viel Geduld dazu und du wirst noch genügend Zeit haben, um genau das tu tun."

Konfrontiert mit so vielen neuen Informationen, betrachtete Legolas seine Umgebung nun mit anderen Augen. Ab und an gelang es dem silbrigen Mondlicht einen Weg durch das Labyrinth von Düsterwalds dichtem Geäst zu finden und somit das Weiß zu ihren Füßen zu erleuchten. In diesen Momenten glitzerten die Schneekristalle, wie die silbernen Edelsteine, die sein Vater so liebte. Auch die Bäume wirkten nicht mehr ganz so bedrohlich. Einige schienen ihnen mit ihren langen, knorrigen Ästen gar den Weg zu weisen. Einmal mehr war Legolas sehr von seines Vaters Weisheit beeindruckt.

So ritten sie denn in einträchtiger Stille dahin. Lediglich die Geräusche eines erwachenden Waldes waren zu vernehmen. Nach einer ganzen Weile bemerkte Legolas, dass der Wald immer lichter und der Schnee tiefer wurde. Das Pferd hatte immer größere Mühe ihr Tempo aufrecht zu erhalten. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzen, als sie aus dem Wald heraustraten. Mit großen Augen und offenem Mund sah sich Legolas einer mondbeschienenen Ebene gegenüber. Niemals zuvor hatte er den Düsterwald verlassen, niemals zuvor hatte er so weit blicken können, ohne dass ein Baum ihm den Weg versperrt hatte. Ehrfürchtig presste er sich an seinen Vater.

„Ada", rief er erstaunt aus, „ich kann bis ans Ende der Welt sehen." Einmal mehr musste der König lachen. Am Horizont schickte sich gerade die Sonne an aufzugehen.

„So scheint es, doch ich kann dir versichern, dass Mittelerde noch um einiges größer ist." Während Legolas immer noch gebannt auf die Ebene starrte, hatte Thranduil das Pferd nach Norden gelenkt. Am äußersten Saum des Waldes, nicht weit entfernt von ihnen, erhob sich eine majestätisch aussehende Felswand, die in Form einer durchtrennten Kuppel über dem Dach des Waldes thronte. Als sie schließlich am Fuße des Berges ankamen hielt er sein Pferd an. Thranduil stieg ab und hob auch seinen Sohn aus dem Sattel. Ihn immer noch im Arm haltend, deutete er mit dem Zeigefinger auf die ungewöhnliche Felsformation.

„Diese Kuppel dort ist unser Ziel. Wir werden uns jetzt etwas stärken. Anschließend werden wir dort hinaufwandern. Mit etwas Glück werden wir oben sein, bevor die Sonne am höchsten steht."

„Dort sollen wir hoch?" Legolas Stimme klang gleichzeitig ehrfürchtig und aufgeregt. Tag um Tag hatte er versucht seinem Vater das Ziel ihres Ausfluges zu entlocken, doch dieser hatte ihm jeglichen Hinweis verweigert. Nun, da er es wusste, es gar mit seinen eigenen Augen sah, packte ihn die Abenteuerlust.

„Wir werden da hoch gehen? Nur wir beide?" Thranduil küsste seinen Sohn auf die von der Kälte gerötete Nase.

„Nur wir beide."

„"

„Puh, Ada, das ist ganz schön Steil." An der Hand seines Vaters hatte Legolas gut die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt. Das Pferd hatten sie am Fuß des Waldes zurücklassen müssen, denn im Gegensatz zu dem schweren Tier waren die beiden Elben in der Lage _auf_ der Schneedecke zu gehen. War ihm zu Beginn ihres Abenteuers die Kälte noch zu Leibe gerückt, so musste sich Legolas nun gar den Schweiß von der Stirn reiben. Mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln legte Thranduil eine kurze Rast ein und reichte seinem Sohn die Wasserflasche. Er war sehr beeindruckt von Legolas Willensstärke. Obwohl der Junge unglaublich müde sein musste, hatte er noch nicht ein einziges Mal genörgelt. Zu Beginn ihres Aufstiegs hatte er gar darauf bestanden, den Rucksack mit ihrem Proviant selbst zu tragen.

Als sie weitergingen spürte Legolas, wie er plötzlich von zwei Händen ergriffen und auf seines Vaters Schulter gehievt wurde. Er lachte ausgelassen, während er sich an den Haaren seines Vaters festhielt.

„Ada, du bist so stark, du bist der stärkste Elb in der ganzen Welt." Auf diesem Wege legten sie auch den Rest des Aufstieges zurück. Auf dem nackten Fels trotzten nur noch vereinzelte Nadelhölzer den widrigen Bedingungen. Schließlich waren es nur noch wenige Schritte bis zum Gipfel.

„Na Legolas, bereit, den Düsterwald einmal von oben zu sehen?"

„Jaaa!" Der Anblick der sich ihnen schließlich bot war atemberaubend. Zu ihren Füßen erstreckte sich der größte Wald Mittelerdes. Selbst ohne sein prächtiges Laubdach büßte er nichts an Herrlichkeit ein. Die dicke Schneedecke, die sich über das Geäst gelegt hatte, verwandelte den Wald im gleißenden Licht der Mittagssonne in ein glitzerndes Juwel. Beinahe hätte man die Gefahren vergessen können, die darunter lauerten.

„Da wohne ich?" Legolas, immer noch auf den Schultern seines Vaters sitzend, konnte es kaum glauben. Von so weit oben sah alles irgendwie anders aus. Auch Thranduil war vom Anblick seines Reiches sichtlich gerührt.

„Ja Legolas, das ist dein Zuhause und eines Tages wirst du über diesen Wald und die Elben, die darin leben, regieren."

„Ich?" Die Tatsache, dass er eines Tages regieren würde stellte für Legolas natürlich keine Neuigkeit dar, allerdings war er sich bisher nicht über die Dimensionen dieser Aufgabe im Klaren gewesen. Bisher hatte sich sein Leben beinahe ausschließlich in den Steinernen Hallen, sowie ihrer direkten Umgebung abgespielt. Plötzlich bekam er eine Ahnung davon, weshalb sein Vater so selten Zeit für ihn hatte. Thranduil hob Legolas von seinen Schultern herunter, behielt ihn aber weiterhin in seinen Armen.

„Du, mein Stern. Es wird deine Aufgabe den Elben in diesem Wald ein sicheres Leben zu ermöglichen und das Übel im Süden in Schach zu halten." Mittlerweile hatte Legolas seine Arme um den Hals seines Vaters geschlungen und sich eng an ihn geschmiegt.

„Aber Ada, das kann ich doch gar nicht alleine." Thranduil bedauerte es, seinen einzigen Sohn schon so früh auf ein Leben als Regent vorbereiten zu müssen, doch in unsicheren Tagen wie diesen, schien man niemals früh genug damit beginnen zu können. Er schwor sich jedoch ihm seine Kindheit so lange zu lassen, wie er es vor seinem Volk verantworten konnte.

„Du wirst niemals alleine sein, Legolas. Vinyanaur und die anderen Berater werden stets an deiner Seite sein und ich habe noch lange, sehr lange nicht vor in den Westen zu reisen. Ich möchte nur, dass du eine Vorstellung davon bekommst, was es bedeutet König dieses Reiches zu sein." In den Armen seines Vaters prägte sich das Kind noch einmal genau die Schönheit seiner Heimat ein und in diesem Moment schwor es sich alles zu tun, um diese zu bewahren.

**Najaa, das Ende gefällt mir nicht so ganz…  
Meinungen, Kritik, Anregungen?**


End file.
